undertalefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Undertale Вики:Chat/Logs/03 April 2016
23:43:48 -!- Annovy присоединился к чату. 23:44:18 ... 23:44:33 Лордонло, ты вообще спишь? .-. 23:47:55 -!- Annovy вышел из чата. 23:48:11 Нет 23:48:28 Я смотрю видео по копателю 23:48:33 Серьёзно 23:48:39 Это ой как смешно 23:48:49 Скулы рвутся 23:52:22 И это спать не даёт 23:52:25 (Bot) 00:40:55 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 00:41:01 Сап 00:41:16 <Убийца_в_маске> Превед 00:48:34 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 00:53:23 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 00:54:31 <Убийца_в_маске> yt="OUBq3PIOJ8k" 00:56:49 Баян 00:56:51 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 00:57:30 Неделю назад его видел 00:57:31 (Бывает) 00:57:51 Мне плевать на то, что видео вышло вчера 01:47:36 Гифтрот 02:03:52 -!- Error!Sans присоединился к чату. 02:04:11 Кто-нибудь смотрел новую анимацию от Камилы? 02:07:26 ?! 02:07:27 Срочно 02:07:32 Что за анимация?! 02:07:33 Ссылку! 02:07:46 Я просто тут правки фармлю 02:08:45 yt="F-iO-I0oGn8" 02:20:15 http://ru.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Блог_участника:Lordonio/Намба_ван_на_ундертуле_викиа_:D 02:21:27 -!- Lordonio вышел из чата. 02:34:28 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 02:36:52 -!- TheStimerGames присоединился к чату. 02:37:35 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 03:25:00 -!- Крыло Безмолвия присоединился к чату. 03:25:32 -!- Крыло Безмолвия вышел из чата. 03:25:33 -!- Крыло Безмолвия присоединился к чату. 03:55:16 -!- TheStimerGames присоединился к чату. 03:55:47 -!- TheStimerGames вышел из чата. 03:55:48 -!- TheStimerGames присоединился к чату. 03:56:03 П-п-привет,я помню,что ещё в 7 часов он был активен 03:58:27 -!- Крыло Безмолвия присоединился к чату. 04:00:05 И чё? МОЛЧАТЬ будем? 04:09:12 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 04:09:28 Howdy. 04:20:28 Hoi 04:22:31 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 04:39:18 -!- Gg gj присоединился к чату. 04:40:05 Ну и чё? 04:47:29 -!- Agent P Second присоединился к чату. 04:53:54 -!- Agent P Second присоединился к чату. 04:57:25 -!- Agent P Second вышел из чата. 05:01:39 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 05:05:52 Эй 05:06:00 Трендеть будем? 05:06:36 -!- Agent P Second присоединился к чату. 05:20:45 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 05:21:25 -!- J.K.Ramirez вышел из чата. 05:24:04 -!- Yumi Hatashi присоединился к чату. 05:25:52 -!- Anonsas присоединился к чату. 05:31:34 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 05:31:55 <Яооот> (ЧатСдох) 05:45:43 -!- TheStimerGames вышел из чата. 05:56:33 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 05:58:26 -!- Yumi Hatashi вышел из чата. 05:58:28 -!- Yumi Hatashi присоединился к чату. 05:58:46 -!- Yumi Hatashi присоединился к чату. 05:59:27 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 05:59:48 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:00:18 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 06:00:30 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:00:37 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 06:00:43 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:01:08 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 06:01:14 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:02:05 -!- The Night Girl654 присоединился к чату. 06:02:29 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 06:02:33 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:03:03 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 06:03:47 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:04:17 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 06:04:36 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:04:37 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat присоединился к чату. 06:05:06 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 06:05:26 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:05:56 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 06:06:24 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:08:16 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:09:52 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 06:09:53 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:14:14 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 06:18:40 -!- 2003Grillby2003 присоединился к чату. 06:19:17 <2003Grillby2003> Есть кто живой? 06:20:03 <2003Grillby2003> Нет? 06:20:31 Я жив 06:23:38 <Яооот> o/ 06:26:43 -!- Annovy присоединился к чату. 06:29:10 -!- Annovy вышел из чата. 06:29:10 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 06:29:57 -!- Yumi Hatashi вышел из чата. 06:30:11 -!- J.K.Ramirez вышел из чата. 06:31:27 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 06:33:18 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 06:34:07 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 06:37:38 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 06:37:56 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat присоединился к чату. 06:38:07 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 06:38:23 Я поняла,что у меня не одна фобия 06:38:48 <Убийца_в_маске> ? 06:39:20 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:40:16 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 06:40:17 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 06:40:25 Не только инсектофобия(Боязнь насекомых) ,а ещё мегалофобия (Боязнь больших предметов),арахнофобия (Боязнь пауков) 06:41:39 <Убийца_в_маске> как можно боятся чего-то большого 06:41:47 Представь 06:41:53 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 06:41:57 Наше солнце 06:41:58 <2003Grillby2003> мегалофобия.... 06:41:59 Я арахнофоб. 06:42:01 О 06:42:05 Я только заметила 06:42:26 <Убийца_в_маске> *представил солнце 06:42:30 <Убийца_в_маске> чо дальше? 06:42:30 Ну вот 06:42:42 Есть ещё больше объекты 06:42:50 <2003Grillby2003> Я тоже арахнофоб 06:42:55 <Убийца_в_маске> например? 06:42:55 <2003Grillby2003> Самолёты? 06:43:01 Крч,просто смотри 06:43:01 yt=I3DEFXfCISw 06:43:05 Провал 06:43:07 <2003Grillby2003> Луна? 06:43:14 <Убийца_в_маске> Больше солнца на планете объектов нет 06:43:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3DEFXfCISw 06:43:19 <Убийца_в_маске> луна меньше 06:43:52 <2003Grillby2003> Я говорю о всё равно больших. 06:44:06 <Убийца_в_маске> че за долбанутая музыка на заднем плане играет? 06:44:16 <Убийца_в_маске> че за хоррор 80-х 06:44:20 yt="I3DEFXfCISw" 06:44:28 Спс 06:45:42 <Убийца_в_маске> иии 06:45:46 <Убийца_в_маске> чо в этом страшного 06:45:48 <2003Grillby2003> иии x2 06:45:51 На Землю упадет Нептун. 06:46:01 ^^ 06:46:03 Представь нашу землю 06:46:06 <Убийца_в_маске> я обосрусь только когда солнце станет красным гигантом 06:46:10 Звезда Пистолет. 06:46:11 <Убийца_в_маске> ибо это будет конец света 06:46:32 Я уже 15 лет жду Конца света. 06:46:52 <2003Grillby2003> Я 10 лет жду. 06:47:05 Диаметр этой звезды составляет 2,800,000,000 км 06:47:18 Тебе 10 лет? 06:47:28 <2003Grillby2003> Нет 06:47:34 <2003Grillby2003> Я жду его с 3 лет 06:47:44 <Яооот> (Покерфейс) 06:47:56 А я жду с рождения. 06:48:10 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 06:48:17 <Яооот> Когда то,Бательгейзе взорвется 06:48:23 <Убийца_в_маске> yt="t4W12k0MYC0" 06:48:26 Я жду его с 2012 06:48:32 <Убийца_в_маске> весь секрет в бороде 06:48:33 Хавди, Мамвикз. 06:48:38 Mamvikz. 06:48:46 <2003Grillby2003> Buenos dias Mamvikz 06:48:58 Люблю этого чувака 06:49:01 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 06:49:17 <2003Grillby2003> Wizard, Ты походу рождён чтоб устроить его 06:49:49 Когда мы все сдохнем? Ведь жизень тлен. 06:50:00 Мы все умрем. 06:50:05 Когда-нибудь. 06:50:33 <2003Grillby2003> Но не сегодня. 06:50:40 Хочу сегодня 06:50:44 Ибо завтра в школу 06:50:58 <Убийца_в_маске> убей школу 06:51:04 <Убийца_в_маске> и тогда не нужно будет идти 06:51:17 <2003Grillby2003> Убить школу нельзя 06:51:26 Просто.Взорви.Школу. 06:51:30 Срать на людей. 06:51:39 Взорви сранную школу. 06:51:46 Чем 06:51:52 -!- Никчёмный присоединился к чату. 06:51:53 Куплю взрывчатку 06:51:58 Или убей всех в школе..тоже вариант... 06:52:05 <2003Grillby2003> И скрой улики 06:52:08 <Никчёмный> сап 06:52:21 <2003Grillby2003> Хой 06:52:23 Сожги труп, одежду, оружие. 06:52:27 <Убийца_в_маске> Превед Никчемный 06:52:28 И помойся. 06:52:31 Будешь вонять 06:52:38 <Никчёмный> сап убийца 06:52:41 <2003Grillby2003> И проверь убил ли ты всех 06:52:46 Сап, Никчёмный. 06:52:50 <Никчёмный> сап гриллби 06:52:51 <2003Grillby2003> И уничтожь свидетелей 06:53:07 А потом свали из страны. 06:53:07 <2003Grillby2003> Сап 06:53:10 Нужно наточить ножи 06:53:12 <Никчёмный> сап визард 06:53:13 <2003Grillby2003> В космос 06:53:37 А потом пей чай с Харли Куинн в Блэкгейт. 06:53:50 <2003Grillby2003> К своей МЕГАЛОфобии. 06:53:56 <Никчёмный> (Флауи) 06:54:26 (Bot) 06:54:42 <Никчёмный> (Бывает) 06:55:14 Запомнил(а)? 06:55:31 <Никчёмный> (Sans) 06:55:31 <2003Grillby2003> Сначала убей всех в школе 06:55:33 Окей 06:55:37 <2003Grillby2003> Потом скрой улики 06:55:42 <Никчёмный> вы чо тут о яндере говорите 06:55:44 <2003Grillby2003> едь к Харли 06:55:54 <2003Grillby2003> И потом в космос к Фобии 06:56:27 <2003Grillby2003> Мы Незнайку готовим 06:56:35 А потом Харли тебя убьет ради Джей-Джея. 06:56:43 ^^ 06:56:57 <Никчёмный> Да точно яндере 06:57:09 <2003Grillby2003> В космосе убьёт 06:57:25 К Большому псу не полечу 06:57:40 Ладно,полечу 06:57:45 Или нет 06:58:05 <Убийца_в_маске> не лети 06:58:08 <Убийца_в_маске> сожрет 06:58:13 -!- Никчёмный вышел из чата. 06:58:30 <2003Grillby2003> Лететь к большому псу обязательно 06:58:52 Я его проткну иголкой и сделаю bad time земле 06:59:19 <2003Grillby2003> Большой bad time 06:59:19 Notice me, Ubittcapai. 06:59:45 Ubitcapai* 07:00:03 Ubitca-pirog. 07:00:15 Budu pisat na 4aiskom. 07:00:18 <Убийца_в_маске> А потом земля устроит тебе bed time (Bot) 07:00:38 Zemlia perespit s toboi? 07:00:42 Нет,я не хочу спать с Землей 07:01:02 <2003Grillby2003> Того что bad time будет большой мегалофобке хватит 07:01:12 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 07:02:16 <2003Grillby2003> Незнайка либо ты спишь с землёй либо ты летишь к Солнцу. 07:02:43 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:03:11 <2003Grillby2003> Что выберешь? 07:03:13 img="img1.reactor.cc/pics/post/full/Undertale-фэндомы-W-D-Gaster-Undertale-персонажи-2992659.png" 07:03:37 <2003Grillby2003> какой смысл этой картины? 07:03:46 Смысл жизни 07:04:00 <2003Grillby2003> Который я не могу разглядеть 07:04:04 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 07:04:12 <2003Grillby2003> Незнайка так что ты веберешь? 07:04:15 <2003Grillby2003> выберешь* 07:04:30 <Убийца_в_маске> psc crtktnjy bp cgfq 07:04:35 <Убийца_в_маске> Cfyc bc cgfq 07:04:47 <Убийца_в_маске> Da 07:04:54 Хм... 07:05:16 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:05:24 Надо подумать 07:05:32 А можно не выбирать? 07:05:37 Grillby, lupa est? 07:05:42 <2003Grillby2003> Обязательно выбирать 07:05:48 <2003Grillby2003> Nety 07:05:54 Ti znaeh, cho takoe priblizenie? 07:06:10 <2003Grillby2003> Yes 07:06:14 <2003Grillby2003> I know 07:06:18 Takaia fignia est i na telefone, i na planshe, i na kompe. 07:06:20 <2003Grillby2003> Problizenie 07:06:34 My anglish very very horosho 07:06:37 Tti cho, lenivoe govno? 07:06:52 <2003Grillby2003> But my English very Bad. 07:07:07 But my english is good. 07:07:07 <Убийца_в_маске> My inglish very good because is very good 07:07:24 <2003Grillby2003> Yes, I'm Lazy .... 07:07:26 U have a mistake. 07:07:32 ishuchaem anglish 07:07:33 English, sir. 07:08:59 ... 07:09:08 <2003Grillby2003> RIP Chat 07:09:11 Do u want a joke? 07:09:19 <2003Grillby2003> I want a joke 07:09:24 Ahahaha 07:09:26 No 07:09:27 -!- Anonsas присоединился к чату. 07:09:48 <2003Grillby2003> Fuhuhuhu 07:09:49 What did Sans say, when the Papyrus lied? 07:10:10 <2003Grillby2003> I don't know. Speak. 07:10:12 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:10:49 He said "I can see through u". 07:10:56 *Ba-dum-tsss* 07:11:12 <2003Grillby2003> ... 07:11:25 <2003Grillby2003> It's bad joke Sans 07:11:32 <2003Grillby2003> . 07:11:41 Okay( 07:12:16 <2003Grillby2003> Stop. Speak this joke in Russian. 07:13:12 Who was the most famous skeleton detective? 07:13:12 Sherlock Bones. 07:13:45 What do you call a stupid skeleton ? 07:13:45 Bonehead ! 07:13:49 <2003Grillby2003> Ahaha It's good joke Sans/ 07:13:57 <2003Grillby2003> Good joke x2 07:14:17 *Ba-da-ba-da-tums* 07:14:49 <2003Grillby2003> Please joke about Flowey! 07:14:55 Why did the skeleton run up a tree? 07:14:55 Because a dog was after his bones! 07:15:04 About Flowey? 07:15:09 <2003Grillby2003> Really good joke 07:15:11 <2003Grillby2003> Yep 07:15:17 <2003Grillby2003> About Flowey 07:15:52 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 07:15:55 Why Flowey is so angry? Because he has no bones! 07:15:56 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 07:16:03 My english is very good, lol. 07:16:08 <2003Grillby2003> Lol 07:16:20 <2003Grillby2003> Hoi Burgerpants 07:16:35 <Бургерпентс> Your Google Translate very good too) 07:16:44 What do you call a skeleton who presses the door bell? 07:16:44 A: A dead ringer! 07:16:51 <Убийца_в_маске> Da 07:16:56 I don't use google translate. 07:17:16 <Бургерпентс> (yes) 07:17:22 How did skeletons send their letters in the old days? 07:17:22 By bony express! 07:17:46 <Убийца_в_маске> Bone Express 07:17:48 <2003Grillby2003> More Joke 07:17:49 <Убийца_в_маске> (Bot) 07:17:50 <Бургерпентс> Exactly 07:19:07 <Бургерпентс> Так хорошо 07:19:09 More jokes? 07:19:13 <2003Grillby2003> Yes 07:19:15 <Бургерпентс> Пойду читать логи чата 07:19:28 <Бургерпентс> мне что-то Лордини не досказал 07:19:43 <2003Grillby2003> Matreshka 07:19:43 What happened to the skeleton who went to a party? 07:19:43 All the others used him as a coat rack! 07:19:45 Что он доказывал? 07:19:59 <Бургерпентс> доСказал 07:20:13 <Бургерпентс> Короче, не успел сказать 07:20:22 What kind of plate does a skeleton eat off? 07:20:22 Bone china! 07:20:26 А что он не успел? 07:20:45 -!- 2003Grillby2003 присоединился к чату. 07:20:53 <2003Grillby2003> ) 07:21:11 <2003Grillby2003> Please joke about Burgerpants 07:22:03 Ладно,не буду вмешиваться 07:22:11 What Burgerpants has in pants? Burgers, of course! 07:22:35 <2003Grillby2003> Good joke 07:22:44 Slocnaaaa 07:22:48 -!- Yumi Hatashi присоединился к чату. 07:22:56 <2003Grillby2003> Hello 07:22:57 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 07:22:57 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:23:18 -!- Yumi Hatashi вышел из чата. 07:23:28 <Бургерпентс> Так вот 07:23:41 <Бургерпентс> Что с там с украинским вопросом? 07:23:49 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 07:23:56 <Бургерпентс> Точнее с вопросом по Украини. 07:24:09 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:24:22 Ne znat. 07:25:05 yt="q2zEcSLEsd4" 07:25:38 -!- 2003Grillby2003 присоединился к чату. 07:26:15 <Бургерпентс> Жаль. 07:26:24 <2003Grillby2003> Wizard! Pltase joke about Toriel! Not Tutorial! 07:26:34 <2003Grillby2003> Please* 07:26:57 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 07:27:31 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:27:40 Mmm... 07:27:43 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 07:28:01 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 07:28:05 Why Toriel is so angry today? Because she is on fire! 07:28:17 <Бургерпентс> Жду Украини 07:28:22 <2003Grillby2003> ... 07:28:26 <Бургерпентс> И решения этого вопроса 07:28:38 <2003Grillby2003> tRY AGAIN 07:28:43 <2003Grillby2003> Try again* 07:29:05 Mmm... 07:29:21 Toriel is so c="yellow" hot. 07:29:47 <2003Grillby2003> T r y a g a i n 07:29:51 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 07:29:57 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 07:29:59 <Бургерпентс> Привет) 07:30:03 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:30:06 <2003Grillby2003> Howdy! 07:30:11 ... 07:30:36 <2003Grillby2003> one more time 07:31:10 Why Toriel hates Asgore? Because he ate her pie. 07:31:20 <2003Grillby2003> Yaaaay 07:31:32 <2003Grillby2003> Good joke 07:31:36 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:31:42 <2003Grillby2003> About Grillby? 07:31:52 <2003Grillby2003> You great Comedian Man 07:32:28 Why Grillby is fire-man? Because Toriel was in Grillby's! 07:33:04 <2003Grillby2003> ... 07:33:22 <2003Grillby2003> T r y a g a i n 07:33:23 My work is so hard. 07:33:30 <2003Grillby2003> yes 07:33:57 What is Grillby's enemy? Water! 07:34:04 <2003Grillby2003> Okay 07:34:13 <2003Grillby2003> It's nomal joke 07:34:51 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 07:35:29 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:35:42 Фух. 07:36:05 Я закончил. 07:36:20 -!- Крыло Безмолвия присоединился к чату. 07:36:27 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Привет. 07:36:46 Хавди 07:36:50 <Крыло_Безмолвия> У меня теория. 07:37:02 -!- 2003Grillby2003 присоединился к чату. 07:37:19 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Про Лодочника. (Или-как-там-его-фиг-знает) 07:37:23 <2003Grillby2003> Визард как ты желтыми буквами писал? 07:37:32 <2003Grillby2003> О том что он Гастер? 07:37:39 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Неет.\ 07:37:45 Мне по фиг,я видео про гомункула 07:37:48 смотрю 07:37:50 -!- Error!Sans присоединился к чату. 07:38:11 <2003Grillby2003> хой 07:38:11 Опять-же о новой анимации Камилы. 07:38:15 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Сперва посмотрите на Лодочника. А теперь на статую с загадкой Пианино. 07:38:19 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 07:38:27 <2003Grillby2003> Дай ссыль 07:38:30 <2003Grillby2003> На статью 07:38:33 Чара реально читерна,Но я бы уже не выдержала бы очередного двухглазого санса 07:38:53 <2003Grillby2003> А ты о Determinationе? 07:39:19 Determitation* 07:39:19 Не склоняй что-то на английском :c 07:39:55 <2003Grillby2003> к 07:41:51 <2003Grillby2003> Чара баг ей можно 07:43:40 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 07:44:41 <2003Grillby2003> Гастер вообще только файл... Не особо канонный 07:45:08 Он скрытый персонаж 07:45:10 И канноный 07:45:41 <Крыло_Безмолвия> . . . 07:46:06 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:46:19 <2003Grillby2003> На машину можно закрыть глаза 07:46:23 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Я смог сделать нормальную правку. 07:46:56 Гастер не каноничный перс. 07:47:05 Почему?._. 07:47:06 Его вообще в игре нет. 07:47:10 Лишь файл. 07:47:21 Лол,он есть. 07:47:21 Зачем тогда тоби делал последователей? 07:47:49 Гастер должен был быть, но его тупо нет. 07:47:52 Удалили наверн. 07:47:55 Не подошел. 07:48:00 Его скрыли 07:48:02 А не удалили 07:48:10 Ну и где же он? 07:48:13 -!- MusorkaSan присоединился к чату. 07:48:42 В пустоте.Похожее место,как загрузочный экран 07:48:50 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 07:48:53 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:49:07 .-. 07:49:11 Пустота. 07:49:15 И зря типо мы не можем поставить Имя "Гастер"?Это всё-равно намекает 07:49:19 Ладно,хватит с меня пупов... Что тут произошло? 07:49:43 <Бургерпентс> Сейчас дописываю в активных участников Mamvik 07:49:52 Ммм? 07:49:54 Где? 07:50:02 <Бургерпентс> В статье на ВиВики 07:50:14 Да, кстати, скинь на ВиВики ссылку, плиз 07:50:23 Хочу там проверить кое-что 07:50:25 БП, про меня напишешь?) 07:50:29 А ссылку забыла 07:50:55 <Бургерпентс> щас идёт работа над статьёй. Сейчас ты видишь устаревшую инфу http://ru.wikies.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale_Wiki 07:50:58 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 07:51:01 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:51:12 Ооо, спасиб) Мне нужно было эту вики проверить 07:52:02 -!- Killhtf присоединился к чату. 07:52:27 <Бургерпентс> Сколько ты написала статей? 07:52:30 Чо эт я МО? 07:52:31 Хаюшки 07:52:40 Эм, ну 07:52:43 Я жи обычный участник. 07:52:45 Именно написала? 07:52:55 Просто некоторые я кучей дополняла 07:52:58 Сейчас Lendyn тоже себя активно показывает 07:53:24 Lendyn? 07:53:29 Нууу 07:53:33 Лордини чо-ле? 07:53:47 Ага 07:53:59 Короч, если считать огромные правки, то мною написано примерно 24 статьи, Бургер 07:54:55 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 07:55:02 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:55:28 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 07:55:30 -!- Powerful wizard присоединился к чату. 07:55:36 <2003Grillby2003> Хой 07:55:45 Хавди 07:56:17 -!- SporeMore присоединился к чату. 07:56:21 -!- Powerful wizard вышел из чата. 07:56:25 Привет 07:56:41 Я сейчас Homestuck прохожу 07:56:41 <2003Grillby2003> Хой 07:56:42 ку 07:56:54 Прикольная игруха так-то 07:57:15 А мне наоборот игра не нравиться чуток. 07:57:20 Не игра,а веб комикс 07:57:23 <Бургерпентс> СпорМор, я тебя откуда-то узнаю) 07:57:29 <Бургерпентс> Ты из Спор Вики? 07:57:37 Точняк 07:57:38 Везде "Кроссвер с хоумстаком,косплей на хоумстак!!!!",Ну вот выбешивает в край 07:57:45 Нуу 07:57:57 Я этого не видел вот и прохожу 07:58:01 Интересно, где это везде? 07:58:12 В Асках 07:58:24 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ кто хочет тоже играйте 07:58:29 Абсолютно любых,там найдутся такие люди 07:58:39 Я на 9326 странице Хоумстака 07:58:48 Меня выбешивают все эти тайм лайны 07:58:49 На русском жи есть 07:58:52 И что там 07:59:02 я на 2022 07:59:03 *Спойлер* 07:59:23 *Спойлер* А еще этот *Спойлер* стал *Спойлер* 07:59:55 Я ещё в домике) 08:00:21 Я пока что только во второй главе. Мне не понравилось 08:00:45 2037 страница там наркомания какаето 08:00:53 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002037 08:00:57 какаето... 08:01:08 Помню 08:01:09 Поверь, на 8000 - 9000 еще хуже 08:01:18 почемуъ 08:01:24 Просто дочитай 08:01:47 А я Чарку для своего фанфа рисую 08:01:55 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 08:01:56 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 08:02:57 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 08:02:58 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 08:03:49 Солнце какое-то странное 08:03:58 Белое и... 08:04:05 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 08:04:06 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 08:04:11 Я незнаю как это назвать 08:04:11 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 08:04:18 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 08:05:00 -!- Killhtf вышел из чата. 08:07:22 Блин,я не могу нарисовать этот рюкзак :c 08:08:14 |\ 08:08:14 |_\ 08:08:14 |__| 08:09:09 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 08:09:14 У меня тут метеорит падает! 08:09:53 Могу сказать бесполезный спойлер который никуда не приведет 08:10:09 -!- MusorkaSan вышел из чата. 08:10:11 Эм ну давай 08:10:15 Кукла Дейва - Малыш Кэл , на самом деле демон 08:10:29 Ну он так и выглядит 08:10:41 Папка пришёл 08:11:16 <Бургерпентс> Привет, Палыч) 08:11:41 О у меня ещё один персонаж появился 08:11:44 ? 08:11:50 Девочка какая-то 08:11:54 Здаров чтоль 08:11:58 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002114 08:13:21 Я на том моменте где появляется Дейв (Или как его зовут) 08:13:30 Кто?? 08:14:02 Тип ещё один пацан 08:14:07 Как и эта девка 08:14:15 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 08:14:17 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 08:14:20 Я уже на 9000+ странице 08:14:28 Конец 1 Акта 08:15:19 Бум ! (я думаю) 08:15:47 Годы в будующее,но не настолько 08:16:45 <Бургерпентс> Совсем немного дополнил статью http://ru.wikies.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale_Wiki 08:17:03 Все уничтожено кроме дома Джона 08:17:06 <Бургерпентс> Теперь в активных участниках висит ещё Мамвик 08:17:24 <Бургерпентс> И немного дополнена история 08:17:27 Эм... Японского?.. 08:17:32 Спор 08:17:33 Неа 08:17:37 <Бургерпентс> 1-ja 08:17:37 Я могу ходить! 08:17:38 Это не земля 08:17:44 <Бургерпентс> Это разве не он? 08:17:49 Спор, это не земля 08:17:56 Это лишь начальные знания) 08:18:09 Я не посмею говорить, что хорошо знаю япоский 08:18:17 Лишь на самой начальной стадии 08:18:19 -!- Anonsas присоединился к чату. 08:18:20 -!- 2003Grillby2003 присоединился к чату. 08:18:27 японский* 08:18:34 <Бургерпентс> Исправил 08:18:37 Ок 08:18:40 Спасибо 08:18:44 <Бургерпентс> На то что ты его немного знаешь 08:20:13 08:20:13 あなたは本当に日本を知っていますか？ 08:20:50 Могу сказать, что я лишь учусь читать хиригану, катакану и выучиваю некоторые слова. 08:21:32 08:21:32 あなたは私に言ってやります！ 08:21:32 あなたは日本を知っていますか？ 08:22:22 Стоп,стоп,стоп... 08:22:25 Эх... Даже не знаю, как ответить. 08:22:37 Я всего лишь начинаю учить японский. 08:22:55 08:22:55 YesまたはNo ？ 08:23:04 *Ты ПРИДУМАЛА, как можно использовать этот кусок мусора с пользой." 08:24:10 ...ну, я поняла, что мне нужно ещё раз подучить хирагану. 08:24:14 -!- TheStimerGames присоединился к чату. 08:24:36 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 08:24:38 А... Понял. Это мы тип за Роуз играли 08:24:39 ДЕЙВ! 08:24:44 -!- TheStimerGames вышел из чата. 08:24:47 Я нашёл ДЕЙВА! 08:25:02 Ор с пружинного молота 08:25:33 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 08:25:33 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 08:25:48 Про Палка я понял это на землю вообще не похоже 08:26:05 Потому что это не земля 08:26:26 Стоп а дейв тогда где 08:26:47 там же в этом "Измерении"? 08:26:48 Ни фига их там 08:27:04 BOX = 2 + 1 + 2 = 5 08:27:04 08:27:04 5 % 10 = 5 08:27:11 The BOX is captchalogued in card 5. 08:27:15 Лол 08:27:38 Тебе нравится играть на английском? 08:27:58 Я знаю Игнлиш 08:28:27 <2003Grillby2003> Много кто знает инглиш 08:28:48 <Убийца_в_маске> - Undyne 08:28:48 <Убийца_в_маске> - What?! 08:28:48 <Убийца_в_маске> - You like this spear'getty? (Bot) 08:29:01 Андайн 08:29:11 Что?! 08:29:21 <2003Grillby2003> (Bot) 08:29:37 Тебе нравиться эти (игра слов) Копьё Гетти? 08:30:03 <2003Grillby2003> На английском даже ничего звучит 08:30:24 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002240 Просто капец 08:30:25 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 08:30:34 привет 08:30:43 <2003Grillby2003> Привет 08:30:45 <2003Grillby2003> ... 08:30:56 <Бургерпентс> Привет) 08:31:02 Бп 08:31:05 <Бургерпентс> ? 08:31:15 как у всех дела у меня норм 08:31:18 Почему тебе нельщя продать ничего?) 08:31:23 <2003Grillby2003> У меня плохо 08:31:30 нельзя* 08:32:24 <Бургерпентс> Я не ломбард) 08:32:37 <2003Grillby2003> Ломбард только у Темми. 08:32:39 А почему темми можно? 08:32:40 <Бургерпентс> Я только изредка ломаю безблагодатные статьи 08:32:54 <Бургерпентс> Ибо это моя работа) 08:33:14 <Бургерпентс> Спор, у нас тут есть две Темми 08:33:24 <Бургерпентс> ТеММи 08:33:44 Я не Спор я михаил 08:33:47 <Бургерпентс> и 1990Temmie1990 08:33:49 Не две 08:33:51 6 08:33:57 <Бургерпентс> О_О 08:34:00 <Убийца_в_маске> у нас дофига Теммей 08:34:02 <Бургерпентс> Уже? 08:34:07 <Убийца_в_маске> давно уже 08:34:11 <Убийца_в_маске> lol 08:34:11 не 6 18! 08:34:13 Сансов 13'цать вроде 08:34:14 -!- Sledyn присоединился к чату. 08:34:18 <Бургерпентс> Ещё засилье Сансов 08:34:23 <Убийца_в_маске> есть еще Боб 08:34:23 <2003Grillby2003> ... 08:34:27 <Бургерпентс> И дофига Чар 08:34:28 <Убийца_в_маске> но боба никто не любит 08:34:31 А я из рода Азриелей 08:34:32 <Бургерпентс> И один я 08:34:40 <Бургерпентс> И 2 Азриэля 08:34:50 <Бургерпентс> И 4 Флауи 08:34:58 Но нету Джерри 08:34:59 <Бургерпентс> Как я помню 08:35:00 6 азриелей 08:35:01 ... 08:35:06 Потому что иди к черту, Джерри! 08:35:06 <2003Grillby2003> Джерри никто не любит 08:35:19 <Бургерпентс> И один Гриллби 08:35:27 <2003Grillby2003> Уря 08:35:31 не больше 08:35:39 Гриллби Идеал 08:35:46 Убийца был Гриллби 08:35:50 Да, Убийца? 08:35:57 <Бургерпентс> был 08:35:59 <Бургерпентс> В РП 08:36:02 <Убийца_в_маске> дыа 08:36:09 <Убийца_в_маске> Сансы мне так и не заплатили 08:36:30 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 08:36:35 <Яооот> Ай блин 08:36:36 Приветствую 08:36:42 <2003Grillby2003> Я убийца чего? 08:36:46 <2003Grillby2003> Приветствую 08:36:56 Там у бота есть интересный плагин, хочу посмотреть, что он из себя представляет 08:37:03 !обновитьлоги 08:37:03 <Яооот> У бессмертной андайн оставалося 1 удар 08:37:03 Sledyn: Логи обновлены (добавлено ~135 строк на страницу логов). 08:37:05 Sledyn: Бип-буп. Выхожу из чата... 08:37:59 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 08:38:02 !команды 08:38:02 Sledyn, доступные команды бота: !ау, !выход, !quit, !плагины, !plugins, !игнор (.*), !ignore (.*), !неигнор (.*), !unignore (.*), !команды, !commands, !исходник|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !обновитьлоги, !updatelogs, !логи, !logs, !статуслогов, !updated. (Что-то не понятно? Учи регулярки!) 08:38:10 !плагины 08:38:10 Sledyn, на данный момент у меня подключены следующие плагины: Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, BanNotify 08:38:23 -!- Sector 563 вышел из чата. 08:38:24 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 08:38:29 !ау 08:38:36 Итак, кто будет испытуемым по плагину с оповещениями о бане? 08:38:41 <Яооот> Не 08:38:47 мм я могу 08:39:01 <Бургерпентс> Кстати, что там с МО? 08:39:14 Бургер, подождём Юкрейни, наверное... 08:39:17 А Юкрейни была? 08:39:39 -!- Sector 563 вышел из чата. 08:39:40 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 08:40:02 -!- Anonsas был забанен в чате. Его забанил Sledyn 08:40:02 Убийца хочет 08:40:02 -!- Anonsas вышел из чата. 08:40:08 Черт 08:40:11 Не успел 08:40:27 |\ 08:40:27 |_\ 08:40:27 |__\ 08:40:27 |___\ 08:40:33 -!- Anonsas был забанен в чате. Его забанил Sledyn 08:40:37 |_| 08:40:40 <Бургерпентс> Юкрейни не приходила 08:40:46 Sledyn: Бип-буп. Выхожу из чата... 08:40:47 !выход 08:41:39 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 08:41:59 -!- Anonsas присоединился к чату. 08:41:59 У на еще один кандидат :D 08:42:02 -!- Anonsas присоединился к чату. 08:42:25 -!- Anonsas присоединился к чату. 08:42:42 Не, плагин какой-то глюкнутый 08:42:51 <2003Grillby2003> Игрушечный нож 08:42:59 !команды 08:43:06 !Команды 08:43:12 Бот: Nope 08:43:53 (ЧатСдох) 08:43:54 <2003Grillby2003> БП 08:44:00 <Бургерпентс> Где же Украини? 08:44:03 <Бургерпентс> ? 08:44:07 Обычные участники не могут пользоваться UndertaleBot :^ 08:44:14 Спит наверное 08:44:15 я бы спала 08:44:21 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 08:44:26 Бот! 08:44:29 <2003Grillby2003> А для Wikitale есть отдельный чат или типо того? 08:44:31 Она же не обязана с самого утра тут сидеть, чего торопитесь 08:44:41 А ну иди СюдА! 08:44:41 <Бургерпентс> Гриллби, нет. 08:45:07 SporeMore, бот не ответит такому смертному как ты 08:45:12 <2003Grillby2003> Жалко 08:45:42 Я не смертный я решителен! 08:45:57 Мне все равно 08:47:26 -!- TheStimerGames присоединился к чату. 08:47:41 Ребят,в http://slither.io/ хотите? 08:48:01 Ач ё это 08:48:14 <2003Grillby2003> Что это? 08:48:51 <Бургерпентс> лол 08:48:52 <Бургерпентс> http://prntscr.com/anini7 08:48:58 Это Практически тоже самое,что и Agar.io только змеи а не слизни 08:49:16 <2003Grillby2003> Змейка 08:49:33 <Бургерпентс> http://prntscr.com/annovy 08:49:43 <Бургерпентс> Классный скрин. 08:49:44 <Бургерпентс> Был 08:49:45 Кстати, видели такую штуку у нас? 08:49:45 https://pp.vk.me/c633417/v633417083/1e348/GJ6FPfnowao.jpg 08:50:10 <2003Grillby2003> z e;t d buht 08:50:13 <2003Grillby2003> я в игре 08:50:18 не видел 08:51:03 Ник? 2003Grillby2003 08:51:56 <2003Grillby2003> да 08:52:03 <Бургерпентс> Да 08:52:06 <Бургерпентс> В-Рокет 08:52:11 <2003Grillby2003> ник такойже 08:52:12 <Бургерпентс> Странная вещь 08:52:33 <2003Grillby2003> такой же 08:52:37 Видела, у меня 24 миллиона правок 08:53:00 Я кушать 08:53:22 <Бургерпентс> Да тут вообще артефакты 08:53:26 <Бургерпентс> То В-Рокет 08:53:32 <Бургерпентс> То дофига правок 08:54:05 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 08:54:06 <2003Grillby2003> вы где? 08:54:13 <Бургерпентс> То у Туксиза 25 миллионов правок)э 08:54:31 я тебя не нахожу 08:54:41 <Бургерпентс> И да 08:54:46 <Бургерпентс> Обратите внимание 08:54:49 <Бургерпентс> На даты 08:55:02 Да, я на вики с 2008-го года 08:55:22 <2003Grillby2003> Стимер какой ник у тя? 08:55:32 <Бургерпентс> А Туксиз с 2006 08:55:58 Renat546 08:56:02 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 08:56:03 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 08:56:19 сервер подлаааааагиааавет!!! 08:56:29 <2003Grillby2003> Мы точно на одном серве? 08:56:32 <Бургерпентс> Вы там шо в майн гамаете? 08:56:48 причем жестко 08:56:52 <Бургерпентс> Всё стало понятно 08:57:03 <2003Grillby2003> Нет мы в змейку гамаем 08:57:13 <Бургерпентс> Пнятненько 08:57:34 все у меня нафиг вылетел... 08:57:44 я тебя не видел,нет похоже 08:58:09 у тебя на первом месте чувак с ником god? 08:58:14 Редачу статью про Маффет. Чёрт, Бургер, а ты был прав 08:58:19 <2003Grillby2003> ноу 08:58:27 Понятно 08:58:34 Насчёт того, что мы с Маффет оч похожи 08:58:53 а кто? 08:59:15 <2003Grillby2003> LegitMe 08:59:22 <Бургерпентс> :) 08:59:47 <2003Grillby2003> Cерьёзно такой ник 08:59:51 <2003Grillby2003> у кого-то 09:00:24 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 09:00:33 -!- TheStimerGames присоединился к чату. 09:00:50 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 09:00:53 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 09:00:55 у меня такой же как на вики 09:01:04 -!- TheStimerGames вышел из чата. 09:01:14 -!- TheStimerGames присоединился к чату. 09:01:30 а стоп,мы на одном сервере 09:02:43 -!- Yumi Hatashi вышел из чата. 09:03:05 -!- Yumi Hatashi присоединился к чату. 09:03:44 <2003Grillby2003> я сдох 09:04:34 а меня это подлагивание просто взбесило по этому я вырубил игру... 09:04:39 я тоже 09:04:44 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 09:05:15 <Убийца_в_маске> здрасть 09:05:18 <Убийца_в_маске> чо делаете? 09:05:34 в Homestuck играю 09:06:12 -!- Lordonio присоединился к чату. 09:06:13 <2003Grillby2003> Мы в червяков играем 09:06:19 <2003Grillby2003> Привет Пирамидка 09:06:27 <Убийца_в_маске> ч за червяки? 09:06:28 <2003Grillby2003> Матрёшка* 09:06:36 <2003Grillby2003> slither.io 09:06:57 -!- Lordonio вышел из чата. 09:07:19 -!- Lordonio присоединился к чату. 09:07:42 Всем Мексика 09:07:43 Пичу, значт сюда свалил... 09:07:55 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 09:08:11 Сап, бургго 09:08:19 <Бургерпентс> Привет) 09:08:23 -!- Killhtf присоединился к чату. 09:08:27 Я сделал это 09:08:33 Правда не вчера 09:08:36 Привет всем. 09:08:38 <Бургерпентс> Я скоро уже МО. 09:08:42 <Бургерпентс> Надеюсь. 09:08:44 я вышел 09:08:45 Кто проходил Homestuck что потом с Джоном то 09:09:01 http://ru.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Блог_участника:Lordonio/Мимолётное_событие~ 09:09:06 Убийца 09:09:12 Icho? 09:09:32 <Убийца_в_маске> Ичо? 09:09:46 Ичо? 09:09:54 Ещё? 09:09:58 <Убийца_в_маске> итс транслейт йоу 09:10:01 <Убийца_в_маске> Ичо 09:10:10 <Убийца_в_маске> так и написано 09:10:11 <Убийца_в_маске> ток транслитом 09:10:13 цукини 09:10:14 нгах! 09:10:15 I'm outta here 09:10:22 свалил сюда значт... 09:10:24 (Azriel) 09:10:29 (heart) 09:10:32 -!- Lordonio присоединился к чату. 09:11:01 Всё 09:11:04 Я вернулся 09:11:15 (Bot) 09:11:35 (ЧатСдох) 09:12:02 <Убийца_в_маске> Undyne 09:12:02 <Убийца_в_маске> What? 09:12:02 <Убийца_в_маске> You like this spear'getty (Bot) 09:12:05 я на канале Night Owl And TigrSilver Channel смотрю первую серию Layers of Fear 09:12:19 лол 09:12:21 http://prntscr.com/anitl9 09:12:24 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 09:12:26 Мне это ни о чем не говорит. 09:12:26 Оригинально .-. 09:12:41 Аннови скажешь. 09:13:01 -!- Yumi Hatashi вышел из чата. 09:13:34 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 09:13:34 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 09:13:34 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 09:15:36 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 09:15:59 <Яооот> (ЧатСдох) 09:16:14 (ЧатСдох) 09:16:54 -!- Killhtf вышел из чата. 09:19:07 -!- SporeMore присоединился к чату. 09:19:36 <Крыло_Безмолвия> что тут было. 09:19:47 Ничего 09:19:51 (Бывает) 09:19:57 -!- Killhtf присоединился к чату. 09:20:12 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Хм... Подозрительно. 09:20:36 (ЧатСдох) и деёствительно 09:20:46 А где голова санса где чат бот! 09:20:57 -!- 2003Grillby2003 присоединился к чату. 09:20:58 багнулся 09:20:59 <Убийца_в_маске> они 09:21:01 <Убийца_в_маске> они 09:21:04 <Убийца_в_маске> они убили его! 09:21:14 music.d.dog 09:21:15 ,_, 09:21:48 хннннн Но тем хочет поговорить с чат бтом 09:21:50 Нгах 09:21:55 хнннн.... 09:22:06 Как думаете, данный факт можно отнести к 2 амальгаметам? 09:22:07 Меморихед, Птица-Жнец и Неизвестный Амальгамет не появляются в конце Истинного Пацифистского Пути. 09:22:09 -!- Killhtf вышел из чата. 09:22:55 YНу 09:22:59 не знаю 09:23:06 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Блин 09:23:17 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Действительно, где бот? 09:23:20 Это больше к концу Пацифист рута 09:23:22 может Why 09:23:41 багнулся бот 09:23:48 <Крыло_Безмолвия> мдец. 09:24:04 <Убийца_в_маске> они 09:24:06 <Убийца_в_маске> убили его 09:24:09 <Убийца_в_маске> за каламбуры 09:24:13 <Убийца_в_маске> изверги 09:24:14 сиба запилил багнутый код (или команду) 09:24:39 <Крыло_Безмолвия> И ещё: Это нормально иметь в голове три Ау-шки по игре? 09:24:49 ушел бот рыбу ловить ;) 09:24:52 не знаю... 09:25:01 это норма! 09:25:04 <Крыло_Безмолвия> (Хотя я две Ау не смогла вспомнить..) 09:25:08 <Крыло_Безмолвия> А, ну тогда ок 09:25:34 Ага 09:25:46 Вот сейчас сложно... 09:25:51 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 09:25:52 А вот 09:25:54 Вспомнил 09:25:59 Сап, майнно 09:26:24 <Крыло_Безмолвия> А я ещё я перечитала одну Ау которая тут. 09:26:47 и...Snowdrake mom 09:27:03 нет,не она 09:27:04 У меня уже 6 АУ в голове 09:27:20 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Тут ВикиТейл есть. 09:27:23 Да 09:27:25 Это РП 09:27:27 а...лемонный хлеб? нет 09:27:29 Но не АУ 09:27:34 Стимер 09:27:34 <Крыло_Безмолвия> А, ясно. 09:27:34 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 09:27:35 -!- Minedirt присоединился к чату. 09:27:38 Ты что вспоминаешь? 09:27:53 ничего 09:28:10 <Крыло_Безмолвия> слишком много за эту секунду. 09:28:14 Окей 09:28:19 А если серьёзно? 09:28:27 просто помогаю тебе Амальгаметов вспомнить 09:28:41 Я всех знаю 09:28:47 <Крыло_Безмолвия> 8 сообщений за 7:27... 09:28:47 Ну тех, кто в игре есть 09:29:12 Птица жнец, Мамка Сноудрейка, Лимонный Хлеб, Меморихед, Эндогини и неизвестный 09:29:19 а понятно к чему такой комент: Как думаете, данный факт можно отнести к 2 амальгаметам? 09:29:19 Меморихед, Птица-Жнец и Неизвестный Амальгамет не появляются в конце Истинного Пацифистского Пути. 09:29:40 <Бургерпентс> Они у кого-то другого 09:29:42 Я про Меморихеда (Первый) и Птица-Жнец (Второй) 09:29:43 нет 09:29:45 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Хм. 09:29:46 <Бургерпентс> Может у Альфис 09:29:56 <Бургерпентс> Как питомцы 09:30:00 <Бургерпентс> Разумные 09:30:13 Мб 09:30:15 И бесформенно странные 09:30:19 Они как раз добрые :/ 09:30:26 Но вот Жнец пугает 09:30:34 Flowey помоему,тоже был участником этого бреда... 09:30:39 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Почему я из-за этого вспомнила Надоедливую собаку? 09:30:54 <Бургерпентс> да, а вот мать сноудрейка это точно ужас. 09:30:59 Амальгамет эндогини 09:30:59 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Да не, бред какой-то. 09:31:07 Белый 09:31:12 Собака 09:31:13 ну... Жнец,как жнец, буээ... ну и гадость эта мать сновдрейков 09:31:15 <Бургерпентс> У неё спрайт почти снеговика 09:31:21 <Бургерпентс> Расстаявшего 09:31:24 они все ужасные,жуткие,уродливый 09:31:34 <Убийца_в_маске> не 09:31:37 <Убийца_в_маске> песик милый 09:31:39 Да 09:31:40 <Убийца_в_маске> или песики 09:31:42 А ещё тема у мамы сноудрейка странная 09:31:45 А ещё Лимонный Хлеб 09:31:55 я про амальгаметов... 09:31:56 <Крыло_Безмолвия> И я только ещё недавно в маман Сноудрейков заметила что она нифига не улыбаеться. И не развижу это. 09:31:56 -!- Minedirt вышел из чата. 09:31:57 Она тоже не выглядит покоцанной 09:32:08 <Бургерпентс> Спор, вот эта замедленная песня Сноудина? 09:32:14 <Бургерпентс> Да, грустный мотив 09:32:22 нет это Snowy 09:32:29 ещё до сноудина 09:32:33 -!- The Night Girl654 присоединился к чату. 09:32:34 Поломанная 09:32:35 <Бургерпентс> Да 09:32:36 Стоп 09:32:38 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Хм. 09:32:41 <Бургерпентс> Привет) 09:32:42 Я михаил 09:32:46 А почему-кто то видит улыбку в Матери Сноудрейка? 09:32:53 Это-же глаза.... 09:32:56 А не рот 09:32:58 Нуу 09:33:06 это лиуа... 09:33:10 лица* 09:33:10 (Gaster) 09:33:26 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Ну, я сперва смотрела на верх, а потом уже поняла что где. 09:33:29 (Papyrus) 09:33:33 Может она пытается посмеяться, так как все сноудрейки шутники 09:33:35 это марковки вместо глаз 09:33:39 Вегетоиди 09:33:42 *Вегетоиды 09:33:44 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Вегетоиды, точнее. 09:33:49 Ха! 09:33:52 Я раньше 09:33:56 (Bot) 09:33:59 <2003Grillby2003> О чём спор? 09:34:00 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Лёль. 09:34:02 Ну так 09:34:05 Как вам теория? 09:34:06 ХеХ хЕх 09:34:14 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Какая теория? 09:34:21 такая теория 09:34:30 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 09:34:33 Мать Сноудрейков 09:34:37 какая такая теория1 09:34:39 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 09:34:47 !? 09:35:00 Ну то, что она пытается посмеяться, что можно заметить в битве. А ещё все Сноудрейки - комики или шутники 09:35:03 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Я сейчас только поняла что было бы если бы в игре был Надоедливы цветок. 09:35:12 И мимы 09:35:15 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Нвдоедливый* 09:35:22 Мимы? 09:35:33 С чего бы это (Фейспалм) 09:35:35 <Яооот> Где логика -Бессмертная Андайн -но ее можно убить 09:35:39 да пошутил я 09:35:45 Яооот 09:35:46 <Яооот> Значит она не бессмертная 09:35:56 <Убийца_в_маске> небессмертная Андайн 09:35:57 Она воскресилась 09:35:57 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Это загадочная загадка Андайн. 09:36:02 Тажа фигня и с Hauntihg 09:36:04 И уже была 2я "Новая" Андайн 09:36:21 <Яооот> У нее чуточку хп оставалось 09:36:26 <Яооот> Но я 09:36:28 <2003Grillby2003> А может она рили бессмертная? И когда перс уходит она возрождается? 09:36:39 <Яооот> На самой легкой атаке поиграл 09:36:56 она ж как амальгамет плавиться 09:37:14 <Яооот> Решительность 09:37:14 Да... 09:37:15 А их убить нельзя 09:37:17 У неё решительность 09:37:25 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Ну, она все равно вернеться > :) 09:37:28 Амальгаметов так-то можно... 09:37:31 DETERMINATION!!!! 09:37:34 Призрак (Haunting) - Призывает призрака, который имеет шанс превратить противника в камень. Логику мне впилили,таже фигня и с бесмертной Андайн 09:37:37 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Хм. 09:37:40 Но просто разраб им 9к защиты поставил 09:38:02 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Как АУ становяться известными? 09:38:34 По которым миллиарды артов рисуют 09:38:39 Хой 09:38:58 чё? 09:38:58 Это мне надо было 09:39:02 Для статьи 09:39:09 страницы нет 09:39:20 и? 09:39:26 для статьи по чему? 09:39:29 <Убийца_в_маске> Те которые прочитали тысячи людей в тумблре и нарисовали десятки артов в ютубе 09:39:37 Её и не должно быть 09:39:42 <Убийца_в_маске> вот такие ау становятся популярными 09:39:49 <Яооот> Легендарный герой 09:39:54 <Яооот> Еда? 09:40:02 <Яооот> Мы едим героя 09:40:05 ... 09:40:05 -!- SporeMore вышел из чата. 09:40:06 <Яооот> с: 09:40:06 -!- SporeMore присоединился к чату. 09:40:09 скорере цветок 09:40:10 <Крыло_Безмолвия> БЛин 09:40:12 Я спешали факт написал 09:40:21 Ребят,у меня кажется АГМ и я слышу тут Bonetrousle 09:40:21 http://www.mspaintadventures.ru/?s=6&p=002621 09:40:21 <2003Grillby2003> Бутер Легендарного Героя... 09:40:28 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Почему я только сейчас нашол видео с Андайн? 09:40:35 <Убийца_в_маске> мы едим Довакина 09:40:43 <Убийца_в_маске> *вы съели легендарного героя 09:40:44 <2003Grillby2003> Я тоже это слышу 09:40:54 <Убийца_в_маске> * вы слышите тихие слова "fus ro dah* 09:40:54 ХА я дальше ушёл! 09:40:58 Крыло 09:41:03 Ты М? 09:41:04 Лол 09:41:09 <Убийца_в_маске> * это наполняет вас решительностью 09:41:15 Фус ро да! 09:41:16 <Бургерпентс> Бонетрузл... 09:41:18 <Бургерпентс> Ага 09:41:26 <Крыло_Безмолвия> Хм. 09:41:34 <Бургерпентс> Эта песня вроде в 3 играх использовалась 2016 04 03